La cara oscura de la Luna
by chlean
Summary: Pensar en él debería ser un pecado, no debería de pensar en él, observo a la luna y solo pienso en él...mi vida cambio para siempre cuando lo conocí, el no se cansará de perseguirme porque, siempre seré de él. Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

La cara oscura de la luna

La luna llena estaba aquí, había estado pensando en ella hace un tiempo, sabiendo que el día llegaría, cada vez que escucho que esta fase de la luna llegará, pienso en él. Se que esta mal, no debería de pensar en el. Hace siglos que huyo de él, por lo que le hizo a mi familia…por lo que me podría haber hecho a mí. Ya era de noche y pasearse por los bosques no era algo seguro, pero no me preocupaba, hace bastante tiempo ya que no debía de preocuparme por esas cosas, gracias a él. Cierro los ojos por un momento, talvez, para recordar una noche parecida esta, donde mi vida cambió para siempre…corría el año 1623 y yo era una joven de 16 años viviendo la plena vida.

_Una brisa jugaba con mi cabello, corría por los jardines de su casa, haberlo conocido fue mi primer error en ese momento, mi segundo y talvez más grande error, fue enamorarme de él. Ilusa como siempre fui, su encanto y deleitadoras palabras me habían conquistado. Era todo lo que un caballero debería ser, educado, buen apuesto, de buen hablar . Pero él era siempre más distante, a veces misterioso, por miedo me negaba a preguntarle, temiendo que mis preguntas de niña entrometida le molestaran y decidiera irse con alguna otra joven._

_Correr de noche era imprudente, especialmente en la casa ajena, mis padres, por cuestiones que a esta altura no me acuerdo, me habían dejado en la casa de él, siendo uno de los pocos amigos que tenía. Me detube en medio del jardín, al contemplar la luna, curiosa la obserbo por unos momentos, siempre cambiante, dejé escapar un suspiro de mis labios._

_-Fascinante,¿no lo crees, milady?- una voz en la noche llama mi atención, bastante asustada giro sobre mis talones, dejando alborotar aún más mi cabello, si aquello era posible. Esta reacción parecía divertirle, ya no era la primera vez que hace esto-¿Te asuste, mi pequeña?-levemente ruborizada al ser llamada su pequeña, le dedico una leve sonrisa y una reverencia, digna de la época_

_-Debo admitir que su aparición me ha distorcionado un poco, mi Lord- mi voz siempre añiñada, mis ojos estaban en los suyos. Su mirada intrigante, parecía querer intimidarme siempre, como si estar en control fuera algo que le gustaba y vaya que lo lograba, de tantas maneras…mis rodillas luchaban por no flexionarse al observarlo a la luz de la luna. Su cabello rubio caía en forma perfecta sobre sus orejas, sus ojos, tan misteriosos y penetrantes, un azul eléctrico que dejaba todo tu ser a sus pies_

_-¿Debería dejaros sola, Señorita Vesslov?-abrí la boca en forma de protesta y por un destello de segundo, había jurado ver en su esculpido rostro una señal de sonrisa, pero rapidamente esa sensación desapareció_

_-Para nada, my lord y por favor, ya os he pedido que me llame Tatiana- le ofrezco una cálida sonrisa, él camina lentamente hacia mí y señala unos bancos para poder sentarnos, como caballero que es(o al menos eso era lo que pensaba), me deja sentarme primero-¿Puede decirlo?- me arrepiento de preguntar, parecía una joven desesperada, después de todo, era bastante sencillo darse cuenta que él era más adulto que yo_

_-Tatiana…-un susurro, casi inexistente pero logró movilizar todo mi piel se erizó y sentí como la sangre fluía por mi cuerpo hasta formar un ardiente rubor en mis mejillas. Nuevamente esto parece darle satisfacción y en su cara aparece una nueva expresión; anticipación, habia algo que no sabía y en ese momento, a mis inocentes ojos, parecía deseo(que tonta fuí)- Yo os llamaré así, si esta es su voluntad, pero prometedme pues, que recibiré el mismo trato_

_Sabía de que me hablaba, no pude evitar sonreír coqueta, sintiendo como el sujeta con sus ásperas y fuertes manos las mías, que parecen de porcelana enredadas sobre las suyas-Os prometo, no quiero decepcionaros…Klaus-digo también un susurro y parece complacerle, ya pues, lleva una de mis manos a sus labios y la besa. El simple contacto hace activar todo nervio de mi cuerpo y estar alerta; nunca había estado así con nadie_

_-¡Que dicha la mía!, escucharla decir mi nombre de tan delicada manera me llena de vida- sonrisa seductora y encantadora. Por unos momentos me quedo callada, observando tal bella sonrisa, sin embargo, siempre tenía la sensación de que algo me ocultaba…pero mi amor hacia él no me dejaba verlo- Me pregunto, que tan delicados serán los labios que lo nombran-su mano acaricia con fervor mi mejilla, hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios, ese fue el momento de perdición, dejé que sus labioss besaran los mios y tanto literalmente como metaforicamente, se robó la pureza de ellos.._

No podía evitar repasar mis labios con uno de mis dedos, como si aquel beso hubiese sido ayer. Lo que vino después fue un cortejo, pero cada vez él se volvía mas violento mientras que mi curiosidad incrementaba. No me dejaba visitarlo por las noches cuando más eran mis ansias por una conversación. Pero un buen día(o mejor dicho, un mal día), decidí darle una sorpresa en su cuarto, nuevamente de noche, pensando que mi presencia le alegraría, que equivocada estaba…

_Con una vela en mano y una sonrisa en mi rostro, iba lenta por los pasillos de su casa, ese iba a ser el día, el día en que le daría una sorpresa, talvez, dejaría porfin entregarme a él completamente, como los anteriores encuentros lo habían marcado, era algo que los dos queríamos(lo que no sabía era que me entregaría a el de una maner completamente diferente). Lo escuchaba adentro de su habitación y aguantando la risa, abrí la puerta ansiosa por darle un susto, uno por los tantos que el me había provocado._

_-Perdonarme Klaus, ¿lo he asustado…?- pero dejo caer la vela al suelo, apagándose la debil llama que en ella había. Klaus levanta la cabeza rapidamente, debajo de él había una chica. Al principio pensando que era una amante, decidida a olvidar esto, me daría la vuelta y a la mañana se hablaría de esto. Pero en ese momento fue que vi la sangre…tanta sangre, en la ropa de ella, de él…en su boca, no parecía él, fuera de sí. Mire el cuello de la joven y de mi boca se habría escapado un grito de no ser por el terror que sentí…había escuchado historias sobre aquello…vampiros. Mi primer instinto fue correr…_

_Dos fuertes brazos me atrapan rapidamente,escucho la cerradura de la puerta cerrarse y mi espalda golpear la pared. Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos, su cara, aunque la reconocía parecía diferente a la hermosa estructura ósea que tanto admiraba y soñaba por las noches. Sus ojos de negro carbón inyectados de sangre._

_-Te había dicho que no entraras de noche a mi cuarto, mi pequeña-su tono era enojado, sin embargo lo decía de una manera calmada, mientras su rostro volvía a un estado normal, la sangre todabía estaba en su boca y pudo notar como lo observaba-Te acostumbrarás, amor, después de todo, ¿piensas que te dejaré escapar?- escucho su risa, pero es tan diferente a la risa que escuchaba en mis sueños o en nuestras charlas. Se limpia el líquido con la manga de su ya manchada camisa y se vuelve hacia mí, me analiza con la mirada_

_-Por favor, no le diré a nadie Klaus, solo déjame ir-cierro los ojos al sentir una lágrima correr mi mejilla, una lágrima de frustración, ¿porqué no me di cuenta antes?, pero él era diferente a los vampiros que había escuchado, el caminaba a la luz del sol- Déjame ir…-no me gustaba suplicar, pero en ese momento era en lo único que pensaba. Su risa retumba en mis oídos otra vez, mientras que su boca recorre mi mejilla, secando la lágrima, el contorno de mi boca y finalmente el cuello, ahí fue cuendo deje escapar un grito_

_-Shh…no grites todabía amor, esto hubiese pasado mucho más tarde si hubieses hecho caso a mis advertencias- se aleja por unos momentos en los cuales tomo aire, siento mi pecho levantárse agitado por tanta cercanía y revelaciones-Sabes que cuando quiero algo, no lo dejaré nunca…siempre mía-su voz en mi oido y su aliento calienta mi cuello que es para donde baja nuevamente, lloro de frustración_

_-Por favor,…¿porqué? Yo te amaba…-digo desesperada, su mirada me penetra al ver que mis palabras le causan curiosidad. Y yo sabía el porque, le mentía si le decía que no le amaba, él sabe lo que sineot, incluso en un momento tan terrorífico como este, mi corazón lucha para no salirse de mi pecho al sentir su proximidad, su cuerpo pegado al mío, mis rodillas luchan para mantener todo el peso de mi cuerpo en píe y no caer, al sentir su mirada sobre mí-No te perdonaré por esto…_

_-Bueno amor, sabemos que tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo…-apoya sus labios sobre los mios y no puedo evitar sentir un sabor agridulce mezclado con la sangre. Ahogo un grito al sentir sus dientes traspasar mi piel y como el líquido sale de mi cuerpo-Siempre serás mía, aunque corras, Tatiana mía…-se separa una milésima de segunda para luego morderse su muñeca y forzarme a beber de ella y al minuto estoy muerta…_

Después de eso es historia, escapé de él, como muchas lo hicieron y eh llegado a un pueblo Mystic Falls, donde él esta, corro el riesgo de que me encuentre pero…ya no tiene sentido esconderse de él, siempre te encuentra. Ahora que su otra mitad lobo desperto, no tiene sentido, si quiere matarme, lo hará…siento su presencia detrás de mí…despues de tantos años y sigue usando la misma colonia. Su aliento calienta mi nuca como tantas veces hace ya muchos años. Sus manos juegan con mis bucles castaños, oliéndolo después. Su voz, después de tantos años, sigue embriagandome y me deja en un estado inmóvil.

-Tatiana, ¿te has cansado de correr de mí?-su mano que al principio recorría delicadamente mi cuello, lo tomó por fuerza-Sabes que no me gusta para nada que lo que me pertenece se me escape-nuevamente siento como huele mi perfume y ahí me doy cuenta, siempre fui de él…nunca se puede escapar de él. Me deja libre y lo enfrento, sigue siendo el mismo a exepción del cabello, que lo hace ver aún más irresistible.

-Es Tanya ahora, Klaus…si vienes a matarme hazlo, pero por favor, deja los juegos-mi tono es cansado, casi frustrado, deseo morir, una vida de eternidad huyendo no era lo que tenía planeado. Klaus agacha su cabeza y niega levemente. Usando su velocidad me acorrala contra un árbol, siempre fue así, nuestra relación era de sumisa y dominador, y a él le gustaba así.

-Prefiero Tatiana, mi pequeña…¿para que matarte? Una vida esperando tenerte nuevamente…-su boca deja un rastro de besos en todo mi cuello, y no puedo evitar recorrar viejos tiempos en lo que hacíamos lo mismo a escondidas de mis padres, dejo escapar un suspiro que sé en mi adentro que lo complace- Dilo Tatiana…-dice presionándo su cuerpo al mio, terror y exitación me invaden, sabiendo que podría terminar mi vida en cualquier momento-Siempre fuiste mi jugete preferido, ahora nunca te perderé…dilo-su aliento esta sobre mi boca ahora y nuestras miradas cruzan. Me sorprendo a mi misma viendo que aunque su mirada azul eléctrico todabía tiene el mismo efecto sobre mí, puedo mantenerle la mirada

-Tuya Klaus, siempre fui y seré tuya-mis labios dicen esas palabras con temor y ansias, siento nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos después de tanto tiempo y me dejo llevar por el momento, porque aunque yo no quiera, él siempre será dueño de mi corazón y de mi cuerpo. Su brazo derecho rodea mi cintura con firmeza y no puedo evitar sonreirle, recordando los viejos tiempos-¿Y ahora?

-Es hora de irnos de este comflictado pueblo, pero antes…quiero que conozcas a nuestro nuevo acompañante-dice con su voz misteriosa, cuando observo una sombra a la distancia. Me detengo levemente antes de poder seguir adelante…sabiendo que ahora no podría escapar de él, suspiro observando a la luna, Klaus es la luna, parece brillante y cautivante pero…acordarse de que la luna tiene dos caras, procurar conocer bien antes de acercarse más. Se voltea a verme, su mirada fija e impaciente, sigo avanzando, con paso rendido….


	2. No puedo escapar de él

**La cara oscura de la luna**

Ah pasado un día ya desde que nuevamente me encuentro en el paso de Klaus, esta vez es mucho más fuerte, su parte licántropo al fin libre, no tenía más sentido escapar de él. Me despierto (aunque realmente no es dormir, pero ya quisiera que fuera así) en una casa abandonada, lejos ya del pueblo Mystic Falls, estoy en una cama que a pesar del estado del cuarto, todo abandonado y descolorado, parece todo lo contrario, sábanas perfectamente blancas y recién extendidas. No estaba sola…una figura se mantiene mirando al horizonte por unas de las ventanas por donde entra el Sol y el olor intenso a quemado me hace sentir nauseas. ¿Qué será? Bajo la mirada y observo mi propia piel sintiéndose quemar y pego un grito de dolor, rápidamente escondiéndome detrás del armario donde encuentro la sombra lo más reconfortante. Me habían quitado mi collar con la piedra lapislázuli, pronto la piel empezó nuevamente a recobrar su aspecto normal y suspiré en alivio.

Ahí se volvió él, un vaso en mano de lo que parecía sangre, ahora podía ver a la joven tirada en el suelo desangrada, lo que me proporcionaba un placer al llegar el olor de azufre metálico que era la sangre a mi olfato. Él se acercó a mí, con una de sus siempre superiores sonrisas, porque el siempre fue así, superior a todos nosotros.

-Por fin despiertas, mi pequeña. Te veías muy hermosa durmiendo- dice en una especie de halago, ya en frente a mí, dejando el vaso en una mesa cercana. Bajo la mirada, no muchas veces llegué a mirarlo sin sentir temor-Tan…_inocente_- la última palabra la arrastra, como una serpiente lo hace, haciéndome sentir tan, pero _tan_ inferior . Toma mi mentón con una de sus manos, abruptamente me encuentro mirándolo a los ojos, su cercanía se hace mayor, al igual que mi respiración-Pero bien sabemos los dos, que yo me encargue de lo contrario- una leve risa suelta de su boca, que se encuentra pegada a mi cuello

-Un tonto error por lo que sé…-mi comentario no le agrada. Lo veo tensarse y rápidamente me encuentro contra una pared, hago una mueca al sentir el impacto contra mi espalda- Klaus… ¿Dónde está mi collar?- pregunto ignorando la forma en que me mira…era tonto de mi parte, hacerlo enojar cuando podría romper mi cuello en un segundo

Se ríe, y rápidamente mi collar se encuentra en su mano, intento agarrarlo pero me tiene atrapada- ¿Esto no te recuerda a algo, mi pequeña?- una chica desangrada, él en control, yo sumisa contra una pared. Mis ojos se abren a la sorpresa…la noche que me transformo- Si recuerdas. Hubiese sucedido igual, amor, tarde o temprano te habría convertido- dice en un tono amenazante, y no lo dudo, lo hubiera hecho y con lo tonta que era (pero tan tonta), seguramente lo hubiese dejado

-Klaus…dame mi collar- intento mantener la calma, pero al tenerlo tan cerca, _demasiado cerca_, su cuerpo pegado al mío, todas las sensaciones que sentía hace ya mucho tiempo vuelven a surgir. Él lo sabe. Siempre lo supo y le encanta jugar con ellos, siempre…

_Aquel beso la había dejado hipnotizada por alguna manera decirlo, su gozo aumentó cuando llegaron noticias de sus padres, diciendo que el viaje se extendería, por lo cual seguiría viviendo con él hasta previo aviso. Me hubiese dado cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, pero su inocencia (o pero que inocencia tonta) no le dejaba ver. Deje la carta sobre el banco, el mismo banco que en la noche había sido espectador de esa muestra de afecto. Había un bosque por detrás de la gran Mansión y decidí ir a explorarlo…tan vasto y tan oscuro, incluso con la luz de día. Siempre me sentí vigilada, mientras dirigía mi mirada a la Mansión donde en una ventana se observaba al Señor Elijah a quien le hago una leve reverencia a lo lejos._

_Elijah era el hermano de Klaus, siempre me pareció un poco más misterioso y callado que el rubio, pero resultó ser al revés. El contacto duro poco porque ahora ella se encontraba cara a cara con el mismísimo Klaus, quien la miraba con ojos curiosos, preguntándose porque ella estaba ahí._

_-Espero que nuestros encuentros en el futuro sean más cálidos, Klaus- le digo divertida al ver como sonríe, una sonrisa que ocultaba siempre doble intención, levanta una ceja bastante divertido al darse cuenta que mi comentario podría malentenderse. Me sonrojo furiosamente ante esto_

_-Oh Tatiana, lo serán, te lo prometo, mi pequeña- dice con sus palabras siempre coquetas. Su mano se posa en mi pequeña cintura y me guía hasta un árbol (acá había empezado el juego, pero yo, seguía sin conocer las reglas) apoyándome levemente en él. El se acerca procurando que la distancia fuese la más mínima entre los dos_

_Intento mantener la calma en todo mi cuerpo, ya que mis piernas luchaban para rendirse y caerse al suelo. Logro igualmente soltar unas palabras- Esto no es adecuado, mira si alguien nos ve, Klaus…mis padres…-pero él me calla, con una facilidad impresionante. Su boca se limita a apoyarse en uno de mis hombros, presionándose contra la piel expuesta, mi respiración se agita, al igual que mi corazón_

_-Tus padres, mi pequeña, no se encuentran en este momento. Me han encomendado que haga de su estancia lo más placentera posible- su voz es electrizante y encantadora, su boca viaja hasta mi mejilla donde deja un par de besos. Una de sus manos que se encontraban en mi cintura viaja a la parte de adelante, tirando de las cuerdas del corsé con una rapidez extraordinaria (nuevamente mi cabeza piensa que es deseo, pero siempre tenía doble sentido)- Esto… ¿le es placentero suficiente, mi Lady?- más pregunta parecía una afirmación pero igualmente decidí asentir levemente_

_Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, me separé bruscamente, respirando al fin normalmente, y empecé a correr, riendo como si todo fuese un juego. Lo que no sabía era que en verdad lo era y a él le gustaba la caza de su presa._

-Claro que te lo daré…porque sé que no intentarás escapar- me da vuelta con facilidad y levanto mi cabello para que enganchara el collar nuevamente en mi cuello, a salvo. Sus manos recorren mi cuello suave y delicadamente, siento como aspira mi aroma, mandando millones de sensaciones a mi cuerpo, después de tanto tiempo, el sigue teniendo el control sobre mí- Porqué sabes que aunque corras, siempre te encontraré…tal como hice con Katerina - trago fuertemente, su aliento golpea con fuerza mi cuello, sus manos en mi estómago subiendo y bajando a su gusto

-¿Si?, por lo que sé, Katherine ah escapado…- escucha una pequeña risa escapar de sus labios y al momento alguien entra en la habitación. Un joven, posiblemente de 17 años, sangre en su ropa y una mirada asesina en su rostro. Stefan Salvatore, había escuchado historias sobre él y Katherine, al igual que con la doppleganger

-Stefan, justo a tiempo. ¿Me traes noticias?- pregunta impaciente Klaus, alejándose de mí, arruinando cualquier especie de momento que tuviéramos, siempre fue así, sus planes más importantes que la relación

-Katherine esta en este pueblo, la puedo localizar y traerla a la anochecer- dice el joven, lo observo y por una milésima de segundo él hace lo mismo, veo culpa y sufrimiento en sus ojos, al igual que deseo por sangre y satisfacción. Siento pena por él- ¿Algo más?- pregunta secamente

-Solo tráela… contare mis planes todo a su tiempo. Después de Katerina, buscaremos una bruja- siento un nudo en mi estómago, ¿para qué querrá otra bruja?, siempre con planes entre sus manos. Me mira fijamente- No te preocupes, mi pequeña, pronto habrá tiempo para nosotros- dice tomando mis labios con sus manos, como si yo fuera un juguete…que lo soy- Limpia eso- dice soltándome, haciendo que perdiera levemente el equilibrio y me fijo en la joven desangrada y se va. Vuelvo a cruzar miradas con Stefan

-Lo siento- logra murmurar, no sabía a lo que se refería, esto fue todo mi culpa, por ser insensata y dejarme atrapar después de años de esconderme

Porque, el siempre nos encuentra, aunque nos escondamos

N/A: bueno, sigo esta historia gracias al único lector que tengo, así que espero que te guste, y por favor, seguid comentando, muy pronto más flashbacks en la vida de Tatiana, ahora que llega Katherine habrá más acción con Stefan. ¿Qué les parece la relación de Klaus con Tatiana? ¿Sugerencias para el próximo capítulo?


	3. Intimidad

**La cara oscura de la luna**

**N/A: Ok antes de empezar, termine de ver los dos episodios de la nueva temporada de Vampire Diaries, tengo que decir que la ame por completo. Así que seguiré esta historia con las bases del episodio 3x02. Klaus quiere formar un ejército de híbridos, también necesita brujas. Este capítulo iría de la mano de ese episodio. En el capítulo anterior dije que Stefan fue a buscar a Katherine, pero sabemos cómo es Klaus, lo puso a hacer otra búsqueda con él. Eh pasado el capítulo a 3era persona, para detallar más las escenas.**

Limpiar el desastre que Klaus había dejado atrás fue sencillo, incluso se ha alimentado a si misma recordando que fue la última vez que se había alimentado. Klaus rondaba su cabeza, ¿para qué quería una nueva bruja? Ya era un híbrido completo, no había necesidad de perseguir a Katherine, ¿Qué detalle se estaba perdiendo? Estaba frustrada, Klaus siempre lograba ese efecto en mi persona. Podría ser que quisiera romper alguna otra maldición o simplemente iniciar una guerra por el simple placer de hacerlo, siendo él, no tenía la menor duda que era un poco de las dos. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, pero no escaparía, ya no le veía el punto, el siempre me encontraría, tarde o temprano y sería peor, no quería terminar como Katherine, en un encierro en aquella casa. Me preguntaba donde estaba Elijah, por un momento me asusto al pensar que Klaus sería capaz de matar a su propia familia, pero era todo posible conociéndole. Se recostó sobre la cama suspirando, una de sus piernas doblada debajo de la otra. La luz del día desaparecía dejando solo la oscuridad sobre su cuarto. ¿Ella y Klaus compartirían cama? Un leve sonrojo invade sus mejillas al pensar eso, no pudo evitar morderse el labio.

¿Cuándo traerían a Katerina? No era que quisiera estar con ella, solo porque estar sola en esa enorme casa no le daba ningún placer, especialmente al haber escuchado las noticias de Stefan; había escuchado de él ahora que se acordaba. The Ripper (el destripador) le llamaban; destrozaba los cuerpos de sus víctimas y anda saber qué otras cosas hacía con ellos antes. No lo culpaba, ella misma estuvo una época fuera de control, donde no tenía el control de sus acciones.

_Habían pasado años, tal vez un siglo desde que escapo de Klaus, desde entonces estaba de cuidad en cuidad, como muchos otros, con miedo a que las volviese a encontrar. El año: 1780, la fecha, año nuevo. Suspiraba al ver otro año de su ahora infinita vida seguir de largo, gracias a él. Pensamientos de odio le llenaron el corazón al pensar en lo que le había hecho, convertirla tan descaradamente, aunque sin él…hubiese muerto de sed, literalmente. Al despertar de su repentina muerte, simplemente salió corriendo sin lugar a donde ir, metiéndose en el bosque detrás de la casa…para su alivio, Klaus la esperaba…con un humano desangrando. Cierra los ojos al recordar el aroma de la sangre golpear su nariz, dándole una sensación de placer…llego hasta Klaus, quien se lo podía ver reír._

_-Ahora; este es mi regalo para ti, Tatiana, se que te gustará…-dice tirando al humano cerca de ella. Todos sus instintos estaban intensificados. El hombre estaba asustado, pero por alguna razón, no se movía. Sin saberlo estaba sobre él, su boca pegada al cuello, succionando la sangre, aquel gusto que odiaba…ahora la satisfacía… y ahí fue cuando comenzó, hubo épocas en las que podía controlarse, siempre volvía a dominarla._

Un ruido de puerta golpeándose la despertó de sus pensamientos y se incorporó poniéndose de pie; agudizo sus sentidos a su gusto, habían vuelto, aunque Stefan volvió a salir rápidamente de la casa, Klaus seguía ahí adentro. Algo adentro suyo le decía que algo no andaba bien; estaba asustada, sabía que cuando las cosas no salían como Klaus quería terminaban mal. Se dio la vuelta, para volver a la cama, pero al hacer esto, choco contra el sólido cuerpo de Klaus. Su vista estaba media gacha, pero se distinguía un leve destello de tristeza en su rostro. Se preocupo, así que hizo lo que debía hacer; dejo que el hiciese lo que quisiera con ella.

-Tatiana, mi amor-su acento británico se marcaba demasiado en su oído, dolor se marcaban en sus palabras. Klaus depositó una mano sobre la mejilla de ella, acariciándola levemente- Eres el único consuelo que tengo…- dice con media sonrisa, mientras con su velocidad, estaban los dos en la cama, ella debajo de él, como siempre fue; sin embargo el no hizo nada

Se quedo callada por un momento pensando si debería de decir algo. Lo odiaba; pero se le hacía tan difícil hacer lo que pensaba. Veía dolor en sus ojos, aquel azul intenso incluso con esa poca luz, se veía, pero estaban un poco apagados. Tatiana suspiro, rodando levemente, quedando los dos frente a frente-¿Qué paso, Klaus?- dice su nombre, ahora de una manera delicada, recibiendo una mirada intensa de su parte. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que nadie le habla así? Tal vez por eso la necesita, para clamarse de vez en cuando

-Mi ejército de híbridos…simplemente fallecieron, otros los mate yo mismo-dice bajando el tono de voz a uno más tenebroso que el de antes, ella simplemente lo miro, sin saber si muestras de afectos serían necesarias en ese momento-Mis camaradas; solo queda Stefan…y vos-dice nuevamente acercándose a ella, volviendo a su posición sobre ella-Mi pequeña…-dice acariciando un lado de su mejilla-No te fuiste…

-¿Porqué lo haría? Me encontrarías al final…-dice con una media sonrisa, estática en su lugar, hasta que decide alzar una de sus manos, esta vez acaricia ella una mejilla a él; parece sorprenderle tal cálido gesto, pero no se aparta- Porque eso es lo que haces…siempre encuentras una solución al final- Lo que parece una sonrisa aparece en su cara, las palabras eran su fuerte, siempre lograban animar a alguien; menos a ella- Ya encontrarás una manera…

-Por eso encontraré a una bruja…la guerra a comenzado- dice el, mirándola fijamente, asustada pero manteniendo la calma; hace un movimiento con su cuerpo, intentando quitar a Klaus de arriba suyo. Parece notarlo al reírse de esto- Ah…pero primero pasaremos un hermoso rato, vos y yo

Dice Klaus apoyando su boca sobre su cuello, por un momento piensa que la va a herir, pero solo va dejando un camino de besos sobre su cuello. Con la rapidez que lo caracteriza, la levanta, ahora queda el sentado en la cama con ella arriba suyo. No puede evitar suspirar ante esto. Era fuerte; más fuerte que la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Junto su boca con la suya y Tatiana podía sentirse perder la razón, la ferocidad con la que la besaba era de deseo, pero también frustración; por todo lo que había pasado. Cuando dejo escapar un suspiro de placer, sabía que no podía escapar de esta situación, dejo que él la depositara nuevamente horizontalmente sobre la cama…

Stefan estaba en una nueva búsqueda, nuevamente le debía la vida a Klaus y esta vez; casi sentía pena por él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Katherine, que no era difícil, usaba un perfume y un olor por donde andaba que podría hipnotizar a cualquier vampiro…en una época lo pudo hipnotizar a él también. Vivía en un hotel, un pequeño cuarto, sobre una de las sillas podía ver su ropa, parecía que acababa de volver de cazar, pues tenía sangre sobre su camisa. Suspirando al ver que Katherine volvía a salir de la habitación, la acorraló en el pasillo. Ella sintió su respiración cortar, mientras Stefan dejaba su mano sobre el cuello de la castaña.

-Stefan, tus modales, así no se saluda a una dama- dice en su usual tono de voz. No tenía tiempo para juegos, callaron al ver un par de jóvenes hablar, al verlos silbaron y se escucho un _"así se hace amigo, contra la pared" _claramente haciendo referencia a la poción que estaban- ¿Klaus te envió?- un tono neutral en su voz hizo que bajara la fuerza, pero igualmente la tenía bajo su control

-No le gusta que escapen de él y lo sabes. Solo cumplo ordenes- dice tomándola del brazo violentamente y empezando a avanzar hacia la mansión donde se acomodaron- Y no te acostumbres al lugar...pronto nos iremos.- dice Stefan al recordar que Damon lo seguía, si lo volvía a hacer, podría costarle la vida a Elena…el ver la cara de Katherine, le daba un reflejo idéntico de Elena. Pero eran diferentes-¿Acaso intentarás escapar?

-¿Porqué lo haría?, Klaus volverá a encontrarme y tal vez no me deje viva. Y si estar con Klaus significa estar contigo, correré el riesgo de estar prisionera- dice acercando su rostro por su costado, escuchando una risa al final, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco; Katherine siempre lograba ese efecto en el, desde que se conocieron-¿Qué se trae entre manos?- pregunta curiosa Katherine, enroscando su brazo con el de Stefan, como si estuviesen caminando por las calles en 1864.

-Ya verás. Solamente esperemos que no tenga que ver nuevamente contigo y Elena-dice el último nombre con dificultad, pero se compone, ahora era el Destripador, tenía que comportarse como tal, para que Klaus no lastimara a nadie más de los que quería. Katherine ríe ante el comentario y siguen su camino a la mansión. Klaus tenía planes grandes y seguramente alguna parte de ellos no se lo estaba contando…

**N/A: Bueno como verán agregué un poco de Stefan y Katherine. Tal vez haya un capítulo M más adelante pero por ahora no. Mostré un lado más sensible de Klaus, incluso en más malo de todos es sensible. La cara de Joseph Morgan como Klaus al ver sus híbridos muertos es deslumbrante. También ayuda con la imagen de Tatiana, ¿piensan que Phoebe Tonkin haría el papel bien?**


End file.
